True Power Reawakened At Last
by The Last Hatake
Summary: For the record I do not on Naruto or any of its characters although I may throw in a few of my own. This is a super powered Kakashi fic and what would happen should he reawaken his Bloodline limit. Takes place during Shippuuden before the fight w/ Madara.
1. Hard At Training

**True Power Reawakened At Last**

For the record I do not on Naruto or any of its characters although I may throw in a few of my own. This is a super powered Kakashi fic and what would happen should he reawaken his Bloodline limit. Takes place during Shippuuden before the fight with Madara.

Chapter 1 Hard At Training

**General POV**

It was a dark cloudy night for the citizens of the leaf village everyone was all ready in their homes getting ready to call it a night even the ninja who weren't on duty including surprisingly Gai and Rock Lee all but one man Kakashi Hatake who at this time was still at the memorial training.

**Kakashi's POV**

Damn I've been at this for 72 hours straight what the hell am I doing wrong? Kakashi screams. The most I can do is replenish my exhausted human chakra with it. Kakashi thinks to himself. Well better get started again. Blood clone jutsu! As the jutsu is being called out a massive explosion of electricity appears and when the explosion fade there stood four exact copies of Kakashi surrounding him in a ready stance waiting for the slightest movement to jump on the attack.

**Tsunade's POV**

What the hell are you doing Kakashi? And how is that you haven't dropped from chakra depletion yet, I know you're well passed your limit as you all ready used Raikiri 4 times and even used your Mangekyou Sharingan a good 4 times on whole clearings which in itself is beyond your limit and now your apparently have a new or at least new to me clone jutsu. Looks like I have to come and interrupt whatever it is you're doing as I need you for missions.

**General POV**

Shizune! Tsunade calls from her office, a minute later Shizune is seen entering the Hokage's office with a mountain of papers in hand waiting to be attended to. Yes Lady Tsunade she replies as she sets the papers down on Tsunade's desk, I need you to take over for me awhile as I go investigate Kakashi Hatake. Sure thing Lady Tsunade but why, I mean I see no reason to investigate him as he is the most loyal ninja to the leaf, I mean come on the guy already lost everything including himself for this village Lady Tsunade. He does need his loyalty being questioned now after all he's lost all he lives for is the well being of the leaf, his whole life has been spent fighting for the leaf even at the village turned its back on him and his clan when they need us most he sacrificed everything for this village to the point where he doesn't have a life of his own his whole personality is a front used to guard who he truly is a man broken to the point where there is no coming back. It's a wonder how no one ever manages to really see through it. Shizune that not what I meant by investigate him, it's just that I've been watching him through my crystal ball for sometime now I don't know why but for some reason his aura is changing along with hair becoming more white than silver and his right eye is becoming an icy blue. So that was his hair and eye color when he was younger. Fine but has Kakashi ever been able to use his Raikiri more than four times a day and than still have it in him to use his Mangekyou 4 times on whole clearings. No except for when he was up against that Akatsuki Member Kazaku he managed to use Raikiri 5 times and Mangekyou once. Exactly, I've been watching train for three days straight using both them 4 times back to back each day and taking on 4 man armies of a type of clones that doesn't disappear when hit like shadow clones they seem to have a chakra system of their own as well as their own thoughts and only disappear when they either run out of chakra our are killed. I believe he called them Blood clones. Lady Tsunade that one of his clan jutsu he used that to graduate the ninja academy at 5. So how old was he when he had white hair and blue eyes? He was 5 yrs old lady Tsunade. So you don't think he's you know thinking bout reviving the Hatake clan do you Shizune? No, he swore to the council them self he would never give them back the Hatake clan. Well see you later and have fun while I'm gone. With that Tsunade disappears from the office in a plume of smoke.

**With Kakashi**

Raikiri shout the clone furthest from Kakashi a ball of lightning formed in the palm of his hand and his body was struck by lightning as he fully powered the electric ball in his hand creating a field of electricity around him mean while the other three now in position called out their attacks fire style: fire dragon jutsu, water style: water dragon jutsu, wind style: wind dragon jutsu the three air born clones yelled as their attacks went rushing towards Kakashi. As the three dragons were fasting approaching on Kakashi from the front and sides the fourth clone blasted off towards him from behind just as the four hit Tsunade shows up and thrown back by the explosive force of the collision thinking that after that Kakashi had to be finished she fell to her knees and started crying until she heard a shout of Mangekyou Sharingan and looks up to see the 4 clones being torn to shreds by multiple space time rifts and Kakashi standing in the middle of it all surround in a storm of white and blue chakra with a killing intent that even Tsunade was finding suffocating however before she passed out Kakashi passed out as the last of the clones were destroyed and his body could handle no more. However the lasting he saw before passing out was a crying Tsunade.

**Tsunade POV**

Damn what the hell was that thought Tsunade on her knees looking at the unconscious tattered form of the Copy nin laid face down in front of the memorial stone. Well I better get him to the hospital or something.

**General POV**

As Tsunade sat on her knees in thought several figures landed beside her and immediately started surveying the carnage around them. These figures were Naruto, Sakura, Shizune, Gai, Rock Lee and Neji. As soon as Tsunade noticed the people besides she immediately order Neji to use his 

Byakugan to check Kakashi's chakra network. Hai, Hokage-sama. Byakugan!! Neji shouted as he turned to gaze at Kakashi. W-what the fuck? Neji stutters as he looks at Kakashi. A teary Tsunade, what's wrong Neji, he's a live right she asks her breaking as she does. Yes he is alive Hokage sama but that not the problem the problem is I can no longer see his chakra as if he lost every bit of it but some how managed to stay a live some how. How can that be Neji asked Sakura as her and Naruto walked towards their sensei, however as they got closer the air around them started getting thicker with static making harder to breathe causing Sakura to turn back while Naruto kept going. As Naruto reached out to turn his sensei over he was suddenly blasted away from him but as he was being blasted away everyone noticed how for split second he was surround in the Nine-tailed fox's chakra as Kakashi was surrounded in white chakra. While Naruto was regaining his composure everyone began to slowly gather around Kakashi's unconscious form. Soon after they gathered around Kakashi they began murmuring about what had transpired. Neji were you able to see the chakra flowing through him just now asked Tsunade. Yes and no lady Tsunade was his reply. What do you mean yes and no screamed Sakura as all heads turned towards Neji? When that white chakra exploded from his body I was only able to see blue chakra moving inside him and it was all being transferred into his Sharingan. Damn Kakashi! What is happening to you and why now when the village needs you most Tsunade thought out loud. Naruto how are you feeling? Fine I guess Sakura, but what the fuck was that? Well we'll have to wait until Kakashi wakes up to find out but in the mean time I'll need some help. What do you need lady Tsunade? Shizune, I need you, Sakura and Naruto to go through the village archives and get me everything on the Hatake clan. Gai I need you to bring Kakashi to the Hokage's mansion with me, I don't want anyone knowing about this until we know what's going on. Lee, Neji I need you both to get me Ino, Inochi, and Shikamaru, all you meet us back at the mansion. Hai Hokage-sama everyone said before leaving to do their task except Gai who bent down to lift Kakashi's body off the ground before he and the Hokage took off towards the Hokage Mansion. However as everyone one took off they were all unaware of the presence of some extra onlookers hiding in the dark. Making their way towards the kage mansion was not easy at all for the Hokage and Gai as they had to dodge all the anbu currently patrolling the village to make show the village is safe. Finally getting there after ducking and dodging all the anbu in the area Tsunade leads Gai to a room he does not yet realize is her bedroom. Once inside Gai rest Kakashi on the bed and is instructed by the Hokage to sneak into the hospital to pick up a few things for her.

**With Shizune Sakura and Naruto**

Now deep underground in a secret room the three spend hrs looking through all the village files trying to find what they can on the Hatake clan through medical records and all. After they fail to find any worth while info in the medical records they than search the room until they come across the clan section. Now with renewed vigor they go through the files of many clans however when they get to the Hatake they are stumped to find that there isn't anything on the Hatakes in the village archives. Disappointed they leave the underground room and make there way towards the Hokage mansion.

**With Lee and Neji**

As the two make there way on there task the come to find one part of it is already done for the as Shikamaru is already up and about and it would have been surprising if he wasn't seeing off his girl friend Temari at the village gate. After picking up Shikamaru the three make their way to Ino's house to collect her and her father Inochi. On the way to Ino's Shikamaru questions what he's needed for but is told he'd find out soon enough. Finally reaching their destination the trio sneak in and quickly but quietly awaken the two they came for and hurriedly makes a mad dash to the Hokage mansion.

**General POV**

Finally after a few hours everyone meets up at the entrance of the mansion getting ready to head in after stopping to catch their breath and greet each other, well everyone except Gai whom made it back to the mansion and is inside frozen still from the shock of the sight before him. Once everyone gets inside Neji uses his Byakugan to find out where the Hokage is but sees Gai first so he turns off his his bloodline limit and leads everyone else to where Gai is standing frozen pointing an accusing finger. Upon looking at what Gai is pointing at all is stunned by the sight of a teary eyed Tsunade lying down body draped half way over Kakashi's. The first to regain motor function is Shizune and she immediately gets the attention of the others thinking that the fifth had fallen asleep already was just about to leave the room and give everyone a room to stay in for the night for all their troubles the fifth gets up and sits on the bed besides a knocked out Kakashi and beckons them all in the room. Upon entering the room everyone managed to find a seat before Tsunade could ask questions while Gai gave her the supplies from the hospital she asked for. Once everyone was seated it began. Shizune, Sakura, Naruto do you have the files on the Hatake clan I asked you to retrieve from the village archives? Sakura and Shizune both wanting to rather not face the Hokage's deadly wraith choose to let Naruto answer her question. However as dense as Naruto could be even he didn't want to answer her question so he took to nervously scratching the back of his head. Seeing this Tsunade decides to pick on Naruto. Well Naruto did you three get the files. Naruto already knowing she won't like the answer he would have to tell her decides to play dump still scratching the back of his head. Hehe umm, what files are you talking about again? A emotionally drained Tsunade starts to get pissed and it becomes apparent to everyone in the room except Kakashi whom is out of it at the moment. Shizune not wanting to feel the Hokage's wraith, quickly answers, well the funny thing is lady Tsunade, there isn't any file on the Hatake clan at all. Sakura thinking fast quickly takes over the explanation, yea lady Tsunade-sensei there are absolutely no files on the Hatake clan in the village archives. Naruto continues for Sakura, word granny Tsunade we checked everything from Medical records to the clan section and still came up with nothing. Tsunade not wanting to waste anymore time on this drops the subject with an ok and turns to Shikamaru, Ino and Inochi. Ok do you three know why you're here? Shikamaru answers no for the three of them. Tsunade then debriefs the three on why they're there and soon we find both Ino and her father trying desperately to enter Kakashi's mind to try and figure out what wrong with him. As the two are busy with their task Shikamaru turns to everyone else and asks them what they knew about Kakashi so far? From what he gathered from everyone he concluded that 1. Kakashi could be like Naruto or 2. Kakashi could have just did something akin to opening the inner gates tho that still wouldn't explain the change in his appearance which lead everyone to believe Kakashi to be like Naruto and for whatever reason it just didn't decide to show until now. However Naruto not wanting to believe this decides to experiment seeing as how Inochi and Ino still couldn't enter Kakashi's mind walks over to Kakashi. Seeing that this time he wasn't thrown back from his sensei he lets his right hand float over Kakashi's body and tells Neji to activate his byakugan. Once Neji has activated his blood limit Naruto begins channeling some of the Nine- tails chakra to the palm of his right hand. As he is doing this Shikamaru had Ino take over Neji's mind partially as to get a better grasps of whats happening. As this is going on both Neji and Ino sees how the Kyuubi's chakra pools out from Naruto's stomach area and works its way through his chakra net work to his right palm. However as this was going on Neji/Ino was also looking at Kakashi's chakra network and noticed how he didn't have any chakra running anywhere through out it, but as soon as the saw the kyuubi's chakra from seep off of Naruto's palm they knew shit was about to hit the fan and quickly drop to the floor just as a sudden surge of white chakra erupted from Kakashi's body sending Naruto flying out the door and down the hall. Once the strange chakra disappeared Shikamaru left the room to go retrieve Naruto. Upon returning with Naruto Shikamaru had everyone one else do as Naruto did including Naruto himself again though this time with his own chakra. Twenty minutes later the group is rather shocked to see that nothing happened at all and that Kakashi still hadn't awoken, which left they stuck with out an answer for whats happening to the Leaf village's sole remaining loyal Sharingan user. Feeling drained from all that's happened Tsunade gives everyone a room in the mansion she and Shizune lives in to rest before going back to her room to turn in for the night.

* * *

Next chapter: Watchers that lurk in the shadows.


	2. Those that lurk in the shadows

**True Power Reawakened At Last**

For the record I do not on Naruto or any of its characters although I may throw in a few of my own. This is a super powered Kakashi fic and what would happen should he reawaken his Bloodline limit. Takes place during Shippuuden before the fight with Madara.

Chapter 2 Those that lurk in the shadows.

**Hidden Sound's Underground Hideout.**

Deep within the hidden base of the Snake Sannin Orochimaru a secret meeting was underway between the snake himself and his ever faithful spy Kabuto as well as his prized student Sasuke Uchiha. Ok Kabuto report. What information have you manage to gain from your latest visit to the hidden Leaf village came the voice of the Sannin Orochimaru. Down on one knee the silver haired glasses wearing young man grabbed in blue ninja sandals, purple pants and top with a white shirt underneath, looked up to the pale skinned snake like man Orochimaru and begin his report on what he was able to glean from within the walls of the Hidden Leaf village. To say Orochimaru was excited would be an understatement. The sannin was ecstatic about this latest bit of news. Sasuke on the other hand was not to say the least. This new bit of information threatened his status as Orochimaru's most prized underling though he had no intention of being an underling for long. He was pissed off furthermore to revelation that his former sensei Kakashi Hatake, Konoha's Copy Ninja and the son of Konoha's White Fang had not one Kekkei Genkai but two and that interest the sannin Orochimaru more than he did. Following this bit of info Orochimaru started plotting in his head of ways to steal Kakashi from the Leaf village and make an attempt for his body if he can't get him to join the sound village or place a curse seal on him so that he'd be at the snake lord's whim.

**Deep Underground within the Hidden Leaf Village.**

Deep underground within the head quarters of the Root Anbu a meeting similar to the one in Hidden Sound was underway. And the voice of the old War Hawk Danzo could be heard. SO what you telling me is that Kakashi is trying to reawaken his Hatake bloodline we sealed off a long time ago and this has interested Princess Tsunade eh? Well in this may prove bad for my plans to to over throw her and become Hokage and that's not acceptable. Good job on getting me this info of the happens of the shinobi of this village Sai, Danzo says looking at a younger teenage boy pale skinned boy with emotionless eyes and a creepy smile plastered on his face. After rambling to himself for a couple minutes more Danzo suddenly turns to all his Root operatives, ok this is what gonna happen he says. You guys are going to capture Kakashi Hatake and bring him here where we will hold him prisoner til I figure out what to do with him. One of the Root members steps forward to challenge this plan a little. Umm Danzo-sama this is Kakashi Hatake we are talking about. Danzo just gives him a pointed glare before stating, and your point would be? However another operatives jumps to his defence stating that capturing the former captain of the regular Anbu would be next to impossible only to get the response of that's why I'm tasking all of you to get the job done before Danzo than turns to leave as he has a meeting with the rest of the village council to attend. Just before stepping into the elevator to take him to the surface of the village Sai informs him that it would be impossible to get to Kakashi since he wasn't taken to the hospital after passing out but that he was taking somewhere else he had no idea why by Gai and Tsunade and the only other people connected to this were Shizune, Sakura, Naruto, Neji and Rock Lee. Looking over his shoulder he orders his operatives to capture them and bring them back here for questioning with the exception of Shizune as things would become suspicious before stepping into the elevator on his why to the secret council meeting as his operatives dispersed to begin their mission.

**Akatsuki's Hidden Base within the Hidden Rain Village.**

Within the base of the feared and powerful criminal organization we find our favorite villians. In the living room we find Itachi sleeping on the couch while Kisame is on one of the sofas inspecting his sword, and Zetsu in the love seat pull up infront of a huge tv watching the cooking channel while taking notes. Once Zetsu found he got all the notes he needed he get up and walks into the kitchen to start cooking replacing his cloak with a pink apron and starts singing horribly if you were to go by Kisame's facial expression as he started singing or by Itachi putting headphones he pulled out of nowhere and goes back to sleep. However Zetsu is either unaware of this or doesn't care as he continue to sing while cooking. Ten minutes later Tobi walks into the living room and hopes on to the couch waking Itachi up who quickly started fuming glaring daggers at Tobi who seemed blissfully unaware causing Kisame to laugh and Zetsu who was still cooking to stop singing to laugh as well. Finally after ten more minutes Tobi suddenly becomes serious and informs the group he has something to tell them and that the other two remaining Akatsuki members Pein and Konan needs to hair it as well and that what he had to say was only gonna be said once. Well Tobi, says Kisame, Konan and Pein is kinda busy if you know what I mean at the moment so it will be a while before we see them. Being blissfully dense as he pretended to be Tobi gets up and heads towards the back of the base and up a flight of stairs to come upon the door of Pein and Konan's room and kicks in the door. Upon kicking in the door Tobi walks in on Pein and Konan making love and the shock of having their door kicked in them shocks them into their climax as they stare at Tobi who just tells them to be in the living room in two minutes in a cold and serious voice before heading back to living room. Arriving back into the living room Tobi once again puts on the idiot act for those in the group that don't know his true identity(Itachi and Kisame) and once again takes a seat next to Itachi on the couch singing how he caught Konan and Pein doing the nasty for twenty minutes until a visibly flustered Konan and pissed off Pein entered the living room and stood where they were glaring at Tobi. Once everyone was gathered in the living room turned meeting room Tobi turned serious again. Ok now that everyone is here let this meeting begin,he starts off with. Removing his Mask for all to see him he begins again. Some of you here already know who I am as two of you may only recognize me, but I am Madara Uchiha the true leader and founder of the Akatsuki and I am also the a former Mizukage. However we got more important things to discuss like capturing that damn Kyuubi. Um, Madara doesn't every attempt to capture him fail, questioned Zetsu. Yes, that is why instead of trying to captue Naruto directly, we are going to capture him by kidnapping that damn meddlesome Copy Cat sensei of his Kakashi Hatake which will cause Naruto to come to us in an attempt to rescue his sensei, was Madara response. So now we plan on how we go about kidnapping that damn Hatake.

* * *

Next chapter: Awakening


	3. Awakening

**True Power Reawakened At Last**

For the record I do not on Naruto or any of its characters although I may throw in a few of my own. This is a super powered Kakashi ficand what would happen should he reawaken his Bloodline limit. Takes place during Shippuudenbefore the fight with Madara.

Chapter 3 Awakening

**Hidden Leaf Village**

A new day begins just as any other day within the the village or so it would seem until one was to enter the Hokage Mansion to where one would find things to be off. This morning within the Hokage Mansion was anything but normal especially for Shizune a normal resident in the mansion. Waking up in her room Shizune gets up to go about her usual morning ritual rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she heads to the bathroom within her room she stumbles upon a sleeping Naruto lying cuddled up in his Sakura's arms in her bathtub, thinking nothing of it she goes about stripping off her clothes from yesterday having gone to bed to tired to change as she brushes her teeth. Not two seconds later does it register in her head what is wrong here but by than she is already completely naked and is about to scream until she recalls last nights events and why Naruto and Sakura is here and soon a devious grin crosses her face as she notices how cute the two looks cuddle up together like that before the thought of blackmail quickly crosses her mind and she runs back into her room for a camera and returns taking several pictures after making sure the flash was off and hiding the camera. Once the camera is hidden she awakens Naruto and Sakura after wraping a towel around her naked form telling them they need to get up so she can take a shower. Umm, Shizunewhat does us getting up have to do with you taking a shower Shizune, Sakuraasksinnocently with Naruto still cuddled in her arms nodding his head in agreement. The two however are lefted with silence as their response as Shizunejust looks at them witha knowing look in her eyes and waits for them to figure it out for themselves, and sure enough they do suddenly realize what's going on and blush quickly rises on boththeir faces. Now with a perverted gleem in her eyes not giving them a chance to overcome their embarassment and break apart from each other Shizune quickly yet jokingly offers the two to join her, surprizinglyrather than break apart from each other they both agreed and quickly stripped down and join her in the shower. _(AN. No they_ didn't have sex. Sorry)

Half an hour later a clean Shizune followed by Naruto and Sakura who chose to act like earlier didn't happen walks out in to the hallway on the floor of Shizune'sroom to find Shikamarualong with Inochi sitting on the floor leaned up against the wall on opposite sides her door looking sickly. Seeing this Shizune ask Inochi why they look like that and is told to go down the hall two doors to the right and leaves Narutoto withtheguys as she along with Sakura goes to the room. Upon entering Sakura quickly runs out seriously disturbed by what she saw while Shizune thinking blackmail once again pulls out her camera and starts taking pictures of a sleeping Nejiin the center of the room with a sleeping Inolying on top of him with her butt in his face touching herself. However Shizune doesn't even bother taking any blackmail of a cuddling Gai and Lee in their sleep for obvious reasons also knowing it was the site of Gai and Lee that sent Sakura running causing her to miss the scene of what would make Tentenkill both Neji and Ino is she ever found out. Once again after hiding the camera she wakes up everyone and leaves them to themselves as she heads downstairs towards the kitchen to make breakfast. Soon she was joined by everyone else and they were all seated at the kitchen table eating some rice balls and bentos and began talking about the previous days happenings, suddenly Shizune feeling like lighting up the tense atmosphere suddenly asked Neji if he had a good sleep causing everyone to turn to him including Inowhoalong with Neji remained clueless as to what happened while they were asleep.

**Elsewhere in the Hidden Leaf**

Elsewhere within the village a secret meeting was taking place between one Danzo and his Root Anbu operatives. What do you mean you couldn't find any over them. They aren't on any missions outside the village to abducting them should have been easy, Danzoscreamed at his operatives thoroughly pissed with their failure. Stepping forward for his fell Anbu Sai decided to stand ground for the groups failure. Well sir we may have failed our mission but that is only because all of our targets are people that will be difficult to take on and they are all ind the same place. Now before you even ask I'll only reveal their location if you tell exactly why you have a sudden interest in Kakashi especially since I'm also stationed on his team and will need to know all that I can especially if Kakashi is the one you really want. This outburst from Sai left all present shocked to no end. Finally after Danzo regained his composure he outright denied Sai's demand and tried to pull rank on Sai to get him to do what he's told. However to this, Sai simply told him to go fuck himself and simply walked out on Root and its creater Danzo heading towards the Hokage Mansion to inform the Hokage on what it is Danzo is plotting. As this happen the rest of the Root Anbu operatives are shocked even further thereby not hearing an enraged Danzo's shouts to go retrieve Sai and place him in the torture chamber cleaverly named the training chamber. The inaction of his operatives dued to extreme shock only served to further enrage the old War Hawk causes him to stalk off seething and muttering a string of profanities as he departs from the hidden base of the Root Anbu. When the rest of the gathered operatives finally regained their composure they all began to question their blind loyalty to Danzo the man who robbed them of their life in a sense as well as their emotions.

**Streets of the Hidden Leaf**

Making his way to the Hokage mansion Sai runs into the rest of the Konoha (leaf) eleven as well as their sensei's who were looking for their missing teammates. As the first of the rest of the eleven and sensei's to spot Sai, Kurenairuns over to the now ex root operative soon followed by the rest of the group. Already having figured out what the group wants with him, Sai tells the group to follow him as he continues on his way towards the Hokage mansion. As the group continue onwards towards their destination the run into Yamato who happens to be looking for Kakashi and soon he to joins the group. The group continues on in silence until Yamato decides to break the uncomfortable silence by asking the question on everyones mind. Umm Sai why exactly are we heading towards the Hokages' residence? We are heading there because everyone we are looking for is already there and all I know is that it has something to do with Kakashi though I don't know what. Upon reaching the gaint gates of their destination both Sai and Yamato sign the Anbu guards there messages though the messages where different. After that the guards them all in and lead them to the kitchen where everyone but two people were seated talking merrily and eating breakfast just as Shizune questioned Neji about his sleep.

* * *

Unaware of the new occupants of the room the group continue to on waiting for Neji to answer the question which if one were to look at Neji they'd see a truely rare sight as the Hyuuga genius blushing shades of red that would make Hinata proud. Well if you count dreaming of waking up to Tenten playing with herself with her butt in you face moaning Neji smell my butt in that sexy voice of hers than yes I than I had the best sleep of my life admitted Neji shyly and with a stutter that would make Hinata proud still blushing madly before muttering but not low enough that he couldn't be heard last time I got to Kakashi for the talk, now Tenten will think I'm a perv when she finds out. At this the presense of the newly arrivals are made known by the sudden form of Tenten crashing down on Neji showering his face with kisses. As the two lay on the ground sucking faces, the rest of gang turning to the new arrivals with Naruto voicing everyonesthoughts. Hey, what are you guys doing here? Well we're here to meet up with the rest of our teams so we can start our training and as for Yamato and Sai, they need to see Tsunade and Kakashi about something important.

* * *

Thirty minutes later we now find the group infront of Tsunade's bedroom door and getting ready to head in as they had to school themselves for just encase things hadn't changed from last night for those who were already hear and for those who weren't they schooled themselves for what might be. Soon all were ready to head in but as they opened the door to enter, none were prepared for what they saw upon entering. Upon entering the group were we greeted by their blondehoney-eyed leader sitting in a chair with bags under bloodshot eyes from crying and lack of sleep facing our now once again white hair genius nin Kakashi who seemed to be silently screaming as his body was surprizingly covered in seals written in blood. What made this sight even more gruesome that there seem to be an aura of death radiating from Kakashi'sbody as it glowed red with the seals made of blood on. However unaware to the inhabitians of the village or anyone else, what they were witnessing was the breaking of the seals place on Kakashi by his father, the 4th, the 3rd and Jiraiya to sealing away his bloodline. As hours passed by everyone could do nothing but sit in an uncomfortable silence and was the eerie scene before them. Not able to take much more of this Tsunade breaks down in another fit of tears and started inching towards Kakashi. Its at this moment the seals on Kakashi seems to disappear and Kakashi sits up before opening his to the sit of a teary-eyed Tsunade mere inches away from him. Upon Kakashi's awakening Tsunade's tears seemed to stop for a moment. In this momentary instant Tsunade let everything out and attacked Kakashi's unmasked lips with hers in a kissed filled with passion and longing. This simple action shocked everyone present but none more than Kakashi.

* * *

Next chapter: Training and Truths Revealed


	4. Crack in a well of Lies

**True Power Reawakened At Last**

For the record I do not on Naruto or any of its characters although I may throw in a few of my own. This is a super powered Kakashi fic and what would happen should he reawaken his Bloodline limit. Takes place during Shippuuden before the fight with Madara.

Chapter 4 Crack in a well of lies.

**Later on the same day**

We now find the group gathered in Tsunade's living room with all eyes on a clueless Kakashi waiting for answer he doesn't even know they want. Deciding to take the heat off himself he asks a question that's been bugging him for the last several hours. Umm, why is everybody here, more importantly why am I here and not the hospital where I'd be sneaking out about now? This cause a chuckle to escape Tsunade as she cuddled Kakashi as she leans her head on his white hair that suddeningly decided to stop defying gravity. Yes you would be Kashi-kun but then I'd have to injured you to get you to stay and you'd end up worst off than when you first entered the hospital now wouldn't you? This caused a grunt from Kakashi mumbling "it wouldn't happen if you'd just let me escape" which in turn cause all the room's occupants to erupt in laugher. Actually now that you mention it Kakashi-sensei why is it that you and Naruto are always trying to escape or sneak out hospitals when you need to be there, questioned a curious Sakura. Well I'm afraid I can't answer for Naruto but for me, well thats my secret stated sais senseieye smiling at the girl laughing on the inside. Now I believe we're getting off topic here stated Yamato. I'm here to see you about the several forests you destroyed in the last three days that I had to regrow, Sai here needs to talk to you and lady Hokage and the rest are here because of you except Hokage-sama and Shizune-hime who lives here. Now that you're questions are answered answer ours stated Tsunade. What the hell was that? Yeah Kaka-sensei you had us all worried; oh and Kyuubi wants to fight you now.(Naruto speaking for all that couldn't guess) Ok I guess I can tell you guys tho lets go to my clans residence as thats where we all find the answers we want and Sai the reason why you Danzo wants me is because he's afraid of the threat I present to him now that I'm back to my complete self. Now lets go and I'll answer all you guys questions when we get their. With that everybody headed out of the door and began their march to the Hatake district that lays outside the village walls. As the group travel through out the village the ran into the village council and Danzo hell bent on finding out what's going on however it was the ever observant Haishi Hyuuga who took notice of her the Hokage clung to Kakashi's arm as they cut them off and decided to ask Neji about it later. Where are you people going and why aren't you in your office Tsunade? Danzo all but demanded. To the surprize of everyone it was Kakashi who answered Danzo as he growled out if you want to know come find out else fuck out the way before I kill you. Shock was what passed through everyone as Kakashi just shoved Danzo out the way and made his way forward fingers still laced with Tsunade's as she began walking with him still in shock.

Soon the Konoha 11 along with Shizune carrying Tonton while walking side by side with Yamato, Kurenai, Inochi, and Sai to be followed by the council who although still in shocked was curious enough as to what was going on with the exception of Danzo who at that moment came out of shock labeling Kakashi a rogue ninja for threatening him and throwing a kunai at him that was off and it almost hit Tsunade. The next thing you know before anyone could react, Kakashi was already a good fifty feet behind Danzo with his back to Danzo's and ligtning trailing from his still outstretched right hand through the old War Hawk's body where his heart should be back to where he once stood besides his "Slug Princess". However unlike the usual thud that accompaniesa body hitting the ground after meeting Kakashi's Raikiri, Danzo's body didn't hit the ground; instead his body was reduced to ashes that was scattered to wind by a sudden bone chilling breeze that seem to pass through out of nowhere. What would stun everyone present even more was the look in Kakashi's eye as he turned around to face Danzo's scattering ashes and muttered in a voice full of deaths inevitable might, "you claim me to be a traitor yet you throw a kunai at the back of your village leader's head disguising it as a sloppy attempt on my life. Besides that how can I betray a village that's turned its back on me years ago?" With this said Kakashi just suddenly vanishes from sight reappearing in his clan's district now worn with age wanting time to himself for a moment and to prepare the place for its guest arrives which would be in a few moments if they recovered from shock by now. Running through his mind of all his new found abilities he discovered and learned to use somewhat while unconscious, he places his palm on the ground and suddenly a seal large enough to cover the entire minature village like district looking suspiciously like a clock appeared surrounding it. With a deathly mutter of Restoration of time jutsu a blinding light surrounded the district for a brief moment;however, once it cleared you could see that everything was restored back to its former glory. Now that his home was once again at it's best, Kakashi walk over to the natural waterfall located on this side of the district and sits under it letting it calm him with its unjudging gaze and it's gentle touch as he waits for his guest.

* * *

**With Tsunade and co.**

Still blown away somewhat by what transpired just a few moments earlier, the group takes a little more time to let it all sink in before moving again. Twenty minutes passed and still all stood still and silent before the silence was broken by a surprisingly stuttering Naruto.(not going to right the stutter) What just happened? Forget what just happen stuttered both Sakura and surprisingly Ino as well. Getting tired of all that was happening and shock by the all of the days events thus far concerning his "eternal rival", Gai decided to ask the question on the minds of all thus from Kakashi's generation as well as the younger generation. "What did Kakashi mean when he said "how can I betray a village that turned its back on me years ago?" That's something I would like to know myself, answered Tsunade truthfully. This caused all the surviving members of the council to visibly flinch which in turned garnered them a threatening look to spill what they know from all present especially from the hokage. Thinking quickly Hinata's father retorted that it has something to do with Kakashi's past and that they should ask him if they want to know. Inoichi also a member of the council seated on the shinobi side of it added in that it something that they the shinobi side regrets to have had a hand in. With this the entire council left the group making their way to the Hatake residence located outside the hidden village. Taking that as there cue the rest of the group followed a little behind with the Hokage leading the group. As the group made their way Naruto was approached by Hinata's father and so the two waited until everyone else was out of earshot before Hiashi finally spoke. Hey Naruto this day maybe a big turning point for us all so before we go I want to correct a few mistakes in my life and make up for all the wrong I have done by you and your father. Wait you know who my father is screamed Naruto, before calming down into a depression and admitting that he didn't even know who either of his parents were. Did he leave me after the fourth sealed the nine tails in me, questioned Naruto.

* * *

Next chapter: All Things Comes to Light


	5. Not a Chapter but an Author's Note

**True Power Reawakened At Last**

For the record I do not on Naruto or any of its characters although I may throw in a few of my own. This is a super powered Kakashi fic and what would happen should he reawaken his Bloodline limit. Takes place during Shippuuden before the fight with Madara.

**Author's Note:  
**I usually hate when this happens so I apologize in advance for doing this to all my readers but I will be rewriting this entire story.  
There are two reasons for this, the first is that I'm sad to admit I've lost my original train of thought and plans for this fic and the other is that after rereading this and at the request of one of my reviewers/readers I will be rewriting it as at the moment it is rather hard to read.


End file.
